


Lessons In Love And Lust

by LetsGetNonCanon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't stress that enough, I'm the one who wrote this and even I'm off put by a few of these tags, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGetNonCanon/pseuds/LetsGetNonCanon
Summary: Ever since she came to Earth, Peridot has had a hard time practicing...self love. Amethyst invites her back to her room to give her a helping hand. But once Peridot gets there, she realizes that, like most things on Earth, it isn't quite so simple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's in the tags but I'm saying it again. This was written on a dare. My girlfriend dared me to do this. Please don't ask how that even comes up in conversation, just...please. I've never written smut before so...yeah this is just gonna be unpleasant for everyone involved. Enjoy...?

Amethyst strolled towards the barn, whistling a small tune to herself. The humid night air clung to her skin while making her hair into a frizzy mess. She tried her best to relax, but couldn’t shake a lingering feeling of frustration. Pearl said there was supposed to be a big monster for them to fight, but no matter where they warped too, it was nowhere to be found. This went on for three days before Pearl finally admitted she was wrong and let them go home. It was nice to finally be back in Beach City, even it was almost two in the morning. But that wasn’t the frustrating part, the frustrating part was the fact that after all that, they didn’t even want to do anything fun! As always, the two of them to ditched her as soon as the mission was over. Apparently they had to reorganize the bubbles in Garnet’s room, (no one’s buying it, just admit that you’re banging,) and Steven was too tired to hang out. 

Amethyst had one last hope in the form of Peridot, she always seemed happy to have Amethyst around. Amethyst figured that girlfriends were supposed to be happy to see each other, and she was definitely happy to see Peridot whenever she could, but Peridot’s been a bit...different lately. Peridot was never what you would call articulate, but it seemed to be getting worse lately. Whenever Amethyst tried to talk to her, Peridot would get really quiet and start tripping over her own words. Sometimes she’d start blushing and avoiding looking Amethyst in the eyes, like she was trying to hide something. Now that she was thinking about it a bit more, Amethyst realized it was almost like how Peridot was when they first started bonding...minus the unintendedly backhanded compliments and self-praise anyway. A heavy feeling sunk in Amethyst’s chest once she made it to the barn, a realization that something could’ve been seriously wrong. Amethyst opened the barn door, ready to ask Peridot what was wrong. Amethyst's voice hitched in her throat when she saw what was going on inside.

Peridot was flat on her back in her hay pile, her eyes squeezed shut, and not a stitch of clothing anywhere on her body. Her legs were spread apart, her womanhood on full display. She had one hand resting behind her head, while she used to other to feverishly play with her clit. She worked tight, fast circles on her throbbing love button, occasionally stopping to run her fingers across her soaked cunt. Her entire body was trembling, unable to keep still as pleasure consumed her. Peridot either didn’t notice Amethyst standing there staring, or simply didn’t care. She was biting down on her lips, futilely attempting to keep her moans and groans to herself.

“Am..ethyst..oh my...stars..!” she panted, “Why do y-you do this t-to me…!”

Amethyst watched the display in awe. It wasn’t that she walked in on Peridot masturbating, hell if it was just that she probably would've just laughed and walked away. What surprised Amethyst was hearing Peridot moan her name as she did it. She had never gone all the way with Peridot, honestly she didn’t think Peridot would even want to. Sure there was kissing and a healthy amount of petting, but never out-and-out sex. Peridot just seemed so...skittish, it didn’t seem like her thing. Amethyst took her eyes off of Peridot long enough to glance down at her own body. Amethyst found herself absolutely dumbfounded. Peridot seemed barely able to control herself, to the point where she didn’t even notice that someone else was there….because of her? Amethyst wanted to feel prideful, a smug sense of accomplishment at what she was seeing. But all she felt was confusion, was this why Peridot’s been acting off?

Amethyst watched from her spot behind the door for a few more minutes, her eyes roaming as much of Peridot’s naked form as she could see. She rolled her hips continuously, easing herself into a gentle rhythm. Her tongue lolled from her mouth as she desperately moaned Amethyst’s name. Amethyst gripped the door as hard as she could, her own arousal burning through her very core. She studied Peridot’s body and sounds intently. She took note of the fine layer of sweat she was covered in, and the strain in her voice. Peridot definitely didn’t sound happy. She sounded impatient, frustrated even. Amethyst figured that Peridot had been going to town on herself for quite some time now, and wasn’t getting the results she was hoping for. So Amethyst did what any good girlfriend would have done in that situation, she threw the door open and snarked.

“Geez, somebody missed me.”

“Oh my stars!” Peridot shouted as she ineffectually covered herself with her hands, “Amethyst! I-I-I thought you were on a mission!”

“Just got back. I was gonna ask you to hang, but you’re obviously a bit busy. I’ll come back later.” Amethyst smirked as she turned to leave.

“No no, wait!” Peridot called after her as she phased her clothing back onto her body, “You can stay. It was becoming increasingly apparent that my efforts were in vain anyway…”

“What do you mean?”

“I...don’t want to talk about it.” Peridot blushed.

“Aw come on Peri it’s just me, besides, this is the kind of stuff I actually know about. I wanna help.”

“It’s...nothing really,” Peridot stammered awkwardly, “It’s simply come to my attention that without my limb enhancers, I’m no longer able to...stimulate myself properly.”

“Wait, you used your floaty finger-things for that?!” Amethyst laughed.

“What other choice did I have?! My fingers are too short!” Peridot wailed defensively.

“Heh, been there.” Amethyst said as she looked down at her own hand.

“Ever since I got to this planet I’ve been unable to...ahem...pleasure myself. It’s starting to drive me insane.” Peridot said through gritted teeth.

A smirk stretched across Amethyst’s face, “I bet I could help you. I’ve got a whole bunch of toys back in my room. If you want, you could borrow a couple of them.”

“Is that even sanitary?”

“Hey I wash them, I’m not that much of a pig. Besides, I feel bad. I am the one who threw your limb things away. It’s the least I could do.”

“Well, if you insist.” Peridot replied hesitantly.

Amethyst took Peridot by the hand and led her outside. Peridot’s body was still hot all over, noticeable even whilst draped in the muggy weather. A dark blush coated her face, and she refused to let her eyes meet Amethyst’s. Watching someone normally so full of themselves end up so flustered was amusing to Amethyst. It was cute in a way, Peridot was obviously embarrassed, but followed Amethyst regardless. Maybe she was even more pent up than she led on. Amethyst decided it was in her best interests to assess the situation.

“So you really haven't been able to take care of yourself this whole time?”

“I’ve tried, but I can’t bring myself to...finish.” Peridot said, keeping her eyes to the ground.

“That sucks.”

“You’re telling me.” Peridot grumbled.

“Peridot, I want you to be honest with me,” Amethyst said with a sudden air of seriousness, “are you a virgin?”

“A what?”

“Have you ever had sex before?”

“Oh. Well of course I have. But I assure you it was purely for stress relief purposes. The higher-ups didn’t want any of us going over the deep end, so they allowed us to occasionally indulge in carnal activities, within our own units of course.”

“Are you telling me you used to get busy with a bunch of other Peridots?” Amethyst asked, enjoying the mental image such an idea created.

“Indeed. It was incredibly efficient, over and done in approximately two minutes.” Peridot said proudly.

“Two minutes?!” Amethyst recoiled in horror, “That’s it?! That’s not enough time for anything!”

“What are you talking about? We did it to relieve ourselves from these damnable urges, and that’s all it took.”

“Yeah but, there’s more too it than that!” Amethyst insisted.

“Like what?” Peridot grunted.

“Like actually having fun for one thing. You don’t just ‘get it over with,’ you take your time. You get each other warmed up you know? Kissing and caressing each other….maybe a little hair pulling. Then you get to the dirty stuff.”

Peridot found herself blushing at Amethyst’s explanation, a forest green tinge decorating her face. Everything she was saying didn’t make a lot of sense, but it all seemed so inviting. That’s just how things seemed to work on Earth, doesn’t make sense, then it turns out to be good. Peridot was at odds with herself. It almost sounded too good to be true, the process of ridding one’s self of their desires on Homeworld was always precise, impersonal, mechanical. That’s the way Peridot liked it...or at least, the way Homeworld told her to like it. The imagery of Amethyst holding her back by the hair with one hand whilst tearing the leotard from her body with the other made Peridot shiver. Her fantasies were ceased by the sound of Amethyst's voice.

“All I’m trying to say is, there isn’t anything wrong with having urges. Getting to take your time and enjoy it is like, that whole point.”

“We didn’t do it to have fun, we did it to get it over with,” Peridot said firmly, “although I admit, the way you describe it does make it sound more enjoyable.”

“So would you maybe want to try it Earth-style sometime?” Amethyst winked.

“I-I wouldn’t have the foggiest idea of what to do!” Peridot flushed, “L-let’s just focus on one thing at a time.”

“I thought you said you weren’t a virgin?” Amethyst laughed.

“I’m not!” Peridot shouted defensively, “But the kind of stuff you’re prattling on about sounds a lot different than anything I’m used to. No matter how fun it sounds, I’m afraid I’d be lost.

“But it does sound fun?” Amethyst said with a wry smile.

Peridot offered nothing but a quiet glance at the ground as a response. The two continued their walk in a tense silence. Amethyst eyed Peridot up and down, the image of her naked body still fresh in her mind. Amethyst wanted her, bad, and was having a hard time keeping it to herself. She gave Peridot a few lascivious looks whenever Peridot met her gaze, but that just made Peridot blush and put her head back down. Amethyst couldn’t fight off her desire any longer, she needed some form of release, and she needed it now.

Amethyst stopped dead in her tracks and released Peridot’s hand. When Peridot turned around to question her, Amethyst grabbed her and pulled her into an impassioned kiss. Peridot let out a small sound in surprise, which quickly melted into pleasured moan. Peridot hands roamed Amethyst’s body as she sank into her warm embrace. Taking her eagerness as a good sign, Amethyst moved her hands to Peridot’s backside and hoisted her up off the ground. Peridot instinctively wrapped her legs around Amethyst’s body, desperate to keep her grip. Whenever one of them tried to pull away, the other would plant another kiss on them, quickly turning one kiss into an intense makeout session. Amethyst gently bit Peridot’s lower lip, swiping her tongue across it with an ardent growl. Peridot responded in turn with a fit of desperate moans as she grinded against Amethyst’s body. The force of Peridot’s movements knocked Amethyst off balance, eventually sending the two tumbling down to the dirt on top of one another. Amethyst cut their session short with a burst of laughter.

“Glad to see you’re having fun Peri.” Amethyst smirked, enjoying the view of Peridot on top of her.

“I-I’m sorry! I just...lost control of myself for a minute. This is what happens when I don’t have any of my tech!” Peridot wined.

“Well then I guess we’d better get you that toy then.” Amethyst chuckled as she pulled Peridot off of her.

“....Yes, good idea.” 

“Cute, horny, and inexperienced. Just the way I like ‘em!” Amethyst thought as they took each others hands once more, “But… I do feel bad, how couldn’t I have picked up on this earlier? Better late than never I suppose. I think I know exactly what she needs...”

**************************************************************************************

Peridot’s heart pounded as she made her way into Amethyst’s room. As soon as the temple door had opened, Amethyst ran ahead towards where her bed was located. Luckily, Peridot knew the layout of her room well enough to make it there on her own. She desperately tried to ignore the growing heat between her legs as she continued to walk, a cloud of lust and embarrassment hanging over her. She berated herself under her breath, annoyed that she was being affected by such primal urges. A mixture of fear and excitement caused questions to bubble forth from her mind. Why was she so nervous? Why was she so affected by these dirty thoughts? Most importantly, where the hell did Amethyst go? 

Peridot made it to the bed, but it was unoccupied, the blankets and sheets untouched. It was the one part of Amethyst’s room that was almost always neat and tidy. The wooden bedframe held a queen sized bed, topped with clean flannel sheets, a thick cyan blanket, and several fluffy pillows. The area around the mattress was also well kept, Amethyst’s various junk piles forming a wide perimeter around it. Peridot chuckled to herself, unsurprised that one of the only things her girlfriend took seriously was sleeping. She took a few looks around her, finding no sign of movement. The entire room was uncomfortably still, no sign of Amethyst anywhere. Peridot stared at the empty bed, considering for a moment to break for it and run. However, a voice from behind her brought her back to reality.

“Looking for me sweetie?”

“Yes,” Peridot turned, “as a matter of fact I-”

Peridot’s words stopped short once her eyes fell upon Amethyst. Wherever she wandered off to apparently involved a change of attire. She was nearly naked, clad in only a lacy black bra with panties to match. Peridot’s eyes roamed over the expanse of exposed skin, her face growing uncomfortably warm as she did. An embarrassed feeling welled inside Peridot as she desperately tried to force her words out, to no avail. Peridot stood, motionless, taking in the sight of Amethyst’s enticing form. Her mind raced, desperately trying to figure out what little she couldn’t see looked like. No matter how hard she tried, Peridot simply couldn’t pry her eyes off of her, much to her own annoyance. Amethyst didn’t seem to mind as much, giving Peridot a knowing grin as her eyes wandered.

“See something that you like?” Amethyst laughed.

“I...I uh...w-why are you dressed like that?” Peridot stammered, trying to sound more annoyed than turned on.

“Its just a bit more comfortable,” Amethyst grinned, “now, get in bed and close your eyes.”

Peridot complied with Amethyst’s request. She wasn’t sure why, but she did. Peridot climbed in the bed and threw the blanket over herself, closing her eyes once her body was covered. After a short moment, she could hear the sound of footsteps moving towards the bed. Suddenly, they stopped. Peridot laid there in silence, worried about what Amethyst was planning. Peridot faintly heard the sound of rustling, bits of plastic or metal banging against each other. Then she felt...something heavy being placed onto the bed, but she still didn’t dare to open her eyes. Peridot was starting to get nervous, and not just because she had no idea what was going on. The near-silence was giving her too much time with her own thoughts. The only thing she could see in her mind’s eye was Amethyst, parading around in her underwear just to tease her. Peridot wanted to be mad, irritated, or at the very least, annoyed. But all she felt was a burning, nagging desire that she greatly wished to be rid off. She wanted to touch her, to be touched. She wanted to feel Amethyst’s warmth and weight overtake her, her strength overwhelming Peridot’s delicate body. Peridot could feel her face flushing again. Amethyst hadn’t even laid a finger on her and Peridot was already a mess, a fact that Peridot wished she could argue with. Her thoughts were finally interrupted by the feeling of a pair of strong arms moving her, forcing her to sit up. The feeling of a warm body pressed against her back followed, those same strong arms wrapped around her waist.

“You can open your eyes now Peri.” Amethyst said.

Peridot’s eyes popped open, immediately falling on a plastic container sitting in front of her. Inside were sex toys of all different sizes and color. A few were miniature, almost discreet looking. Others however, looked borderline impossible to hold. Some were covered in bumps or ridges, a few had buttons and switches, and some just appeared to be phallic shapes crafted from plastic or rubber. 

“You certainly have a...varied collection.” Peridot said apprehensively.

“What can I say, I like to mix it up. Go ahead, look through them.”

Peridot dug through the box slowly, hoping that having the toys in her hands would make them less daunting. She picked one up and flipped the switch on its end, nearly dropping it in shock when it began to vibrate. The next one she found was a long piece of string with several plastic balls attached it it every few inches. Unable to think of how such a thing would be used, she gently put it back. Not being completely sure what part of human anatomy most of these toys were modeled after, Peridot found herself confused over the inconsistent amount of detail they had. Some had large veins running along the curvature of the item in question, while others were a completely straight hunk of...rubber? Plastic? It wasn’t much of an exaggeration to say the Peridot had almost no idea what she was looking at. Her eyes widened in horror as she picked up a large, black dildo the length of her arm.

“What the hell is this thing for?!”

“I don’t think you’re ready for that one yet,” Amethyst said almost too nonchalantly, “here, let me look.”

Amethyst reached into the box and retrieved two toys. Both were a pale pink, about six inches in length. Peridot inspected them carefully, unable to find a significant difference between the two. They appeared to be made of plastic, possibly metal. Peridot probably could have tested it by using her powers on them, but Amethyst cut her off before she could try.

“Alright, so this one is a dildo, and the other one is a vibrator.” Amethyst said slowly.

“What’s the difference?”

“I’ll show you.” Amethyst said with a devilish grin.

Amethyst took the dildo and rubbed it against Peridot’s crotch, still holding her with her other arm. Peridot wiggled in her grasp, a small moan escaping her lips. Amethyst snickered at the display, there was just something so cute about haughty little Peridot acting so submissive. Peridot began grinding her hips in time with Amethyst’s movements, the pressure feeling nearly angelic against her dampening arousal. Amethyst pushed the toy against her harder, going from a light rub to a vigorous grind. Peridot nearly leaped from Amethyst’s grip, biting down on her lip in an attempt to keep her noises to herself. Once Amethyst worked Peridot into a steady rhythm, she began to pepper her neck with short, hot kisses. Each one sent a warm twinge through Peridot’s spine, causing her to struggle and fidget in Amethyst’s grip. It wasn’t long before Peridot lost it, her pleading moans filling the air around them. Her feet kicked and her hands twitched, her body desperate for more attention.

“I didn’t think you’d be so noisy Peri.” Amethyst whispered in her ear.

“Shut your mouth.” Peridot moaned.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Amethyst purred, “just relax and enjoy yourself. How about we try the vibrator next?”

Amethyst threw the dildo back in the box and pressed the vibrator against the damp spot that had formed in Peridot’s lap. She flipped the switch, the sound of the toy’s powerful vibrations second only to Peridot’s pleasured cries. Peridot melted in Amethyst’s arms, unable to control her body any longer. Every muscle in her body twitched as pleasure began to overtake her. She bucked her hips in rhythm with Amethyst’s movements, her legs quaking all the while. Peridot let out a satisfied scream as all of her stifled feelings exploded from her in a messy orgasm.

“I uh, didn’t mean to take you that far,” Amethyst said as she tossed the vibrator into the box, “you alright?”

“Alright? I’m great!” Peridot cheered, “It feels so good to have that finally over with!”

“Over with?” Amethyst repeated sadly, “You didn’t...like it?”

“I told you, I just wanted these urges taken care of.”

“Yeah I know but, when you’re doing this kind of stuff with another person, it’s not about getting it over with. It’s about having fun, being in love, enjoying one another.”

“What does love have to do with it?” Peridot scoffed.

“Well...I love you, that’s why I want to do these things with you. And you love me...right?”

“Of course I do! I still don’t understand what that has to do with these lewd activities.”

“Well, when you’re in love, usually you end up wanting to do these things more often. It makes you feel close with one another. It helps you...forget.”

“Forget what?”

“Help you forget that you’re some sort of freaky mistake! Help you forget that you’re gross and weird and...and…”

Peridot uttered her words slowly as things began to fall into place in her mind, “This...this isn’t about me anymore, is it?”

“I wanted to help you, I really did!” Amethyst choked, “I just sorta thought I could...help myself too.” 

“Help with what?”

“Rose always said that there were always going to be people who loved me, and that even if there weren’t, I could always love myself. In hindsight,” she sighed as she glanced at her box of sin, “I may have taken that too literally. When I heard you saying my name earlier, I thought maybe you felt…”

Her words trailed off, choked down by a hot stream of tears. Amethyst’s eyes darted between Peridot, herself, and the box that sat at the edge of her bed. Any confidence she had in the situation had washed away, replaced by a hot feeling of shame and hatred. Amethyst wanted to run, to find a hole somewhere to hide in until Peridot forgot about her. Amethyst wanted to apologize, to tell Peridot how disgusted with herself she was. The best Amethyst could do was a few pained hiccups before finally managing to force out a complete thought.

“Why am I like this? Why am I so gross?” she sobbed quietly.

“You’re not gross!” Peridot insisted “There isn’t anything gross about any of this! I wasn’t trying to insult you, I was just asking a question!”

“It isn’t you Peridot. Just...you got what you wanted. Just get out of here.” Amethyst sobbed.

Peridot didn’t move. She watched as Amethyst buried her face in her hands and continued to cry. Peridot was overcome with an uncomfortable yet familiar feeling. An overwhelming feeling of frustration, anger, and guilt. Physical intimacy was always confusing to her. Holding hands, hugging, kissing, she enjoyed it, but was never sure why. The way Amethyst helped her relieve her urges was certainly more personal than the way it was handled on Homeworld. It was more than a relief, it was satisfying and fun and….and...and it made Peridot feel like a complete moron. Everything starting making sense to Peridot. She was used to misinterpreting the occasional signal or odd piece of Earth culture, but she usually had help figuring out exactly what she had done wrong. Watching Amethyst break down gave her all the information she needed to piece it together herself. Amethyst wanted to feel closer, an easy fix, Peridot figured. Peridot tried to get through to Amethyst the only way she really knew how; by yelling.

“Will you knock it off?!” she shouted.

Amethyst jumped in surprise and looked back at Peridot, “Why are you still-”

“Look,” Peridot interrupted, “I refuse to let you sit here and slander yourself like that! It’s an insult to you, and just as importantly, it’s an insult to me!”

“What are you talking about?” Amethyst sniffed.

“You really think I would be infatuated with some sort of disgusting creature? Of course not! I would only consider entering a relationship with the most suitable candidate, which of course I have.”

Amethyst gave Peridot’s words a crooked smile. They weren’t exactly brimming with romance but they sounded...honest, “Peridot, I don’t think you understand.”

“Then why don’t you teach me?” Peridot responded, kicking the box of toys to the floor.

Peridot wrapped her arms around Amethyst’s neck and pulled her into a slow kiss. Amethyst pulled away to say something, but Peridot kissed her again before any words could come out. Amethyst embrace Peridot, running her hands along her back as they kissed. They pulled away again, taking a moment to gaze into each other’s eyes. Peridot was beginning to feel warm again, but this time was different. It wasn’t annoying or some sort of inconvenience. It was enjoyable, exciting even. Peridot flashed Amethyst a mischievous smile before shoving her onto her back. Peridot climbed on top of her readily, delivering a french kiss to Amethyst’s waiting mouth. Their tongues danced in each other’s mouths as their hands explored one another's bodies. Peridot tangled her fingers in Amethyst’s hair, pulling on it as she deepened the kiss. Amethyst moaned in response, her entire body squirming uncontrollably. Peridot pulled away and sat up, Amethyst still pinned underneath her. Peridot looked down at the blushing Amethyst with a sneer.

“Tell me, if you were truly as ‘gross’ as you describe yourself, how could you continue to have such an effect on me?”

“Some people are into ugly chicks Peridot.” Amethyst said flatly.

“Preposterous! I am a gem with exceedingly high standards, my interests could only be piqued by someone with outstanding qualities!” Peridot exclaimed.

“Yeah? Like what?” Amethyst asked disbelievingly.

“Well, you’re nice. Even after I insulted you at the kindergarten, you still wanted to continue spending time with me. You showed me that Earth isn’t a complete hellhole, that it isn’t a complete travesty that I’m effectively stuck here. I love seeing you happy and hearing you laugh. You’re one of the only people on this planet I feel truly comfortable talking to.”

Peridot ran her hands up and down Amethyst’s arms. She gave her biceps a light squeeze before reversing the movement of her hands, running them down Amethyst’s sides and down to her legs. She caressed Amethyst’s hips and thighs, almost imposed by their rugged tone. Peridot’s hands wandered about Amethyst’s body as she continued her soliloquy.

“Another thing, you’re exceedingly strong. The way you move in battle, the ease with which you carry yourself, its almost intoxicating! I love the way your arms feel wrapped around me, or the feeling of your hands exploring my body.” Peridot stopped talking for a moment as a shiver overtook her, “Not all strength is physical of course, being able to carry on despite having such a low opinion of one’s self is admirable in a way. A weaker gem may have done something drastic by now.”

Peridot’s hands found their way back to Amethyst’s chest. She massaged Amethyst’s breasts for a slow moment, her small hands barely able to hold them. The material of Amethyst's bra tickled Peridot’s hands has she caressed them further, their warm softness filling the spaces between her fingers.

“Lastly, I know you aren't terribly fond of your physical construct, but I most certainly am.” Peridot smirked.

“Peridot that’s...really sweet.” Amethyst said, looking close to tears again.

Peridot responded with a small laugh, “Now might be an appropriate time to apologize to you.”

“For what?”

“This whole time you’ve been trying to help me ease my stress, but I hadn’t even considered yours. As your girlfriend, it is my duty to assist you with such matters.”

“Are you saying you...want to have sex? With me?” Amethyst asked warily.

“Of course I do!” Peridot replied with a tug on Amethyst’s bra, “I admit that at first I didn’t see the point, but now I think I...have a...better...uh..er..”

“Is something wrong?” Amethyst fretted.

Peridot looked back up at Amethyst, still pulling on her bra, “How...how do I get this thing off?”

Amethyst stared at Peridot in silence for a moment before erupting with laughter. She probably would’ve fallen off the bed if the now-embarrassed Peridot wasn’t still sitting on top of her. Tears had reformed in her eyes by the time she pulled herself together enough to respond.

“You can’t just yank it off for god's sake!” Amethyst said, her voice melting into another giggle fit.

“Stop laughing at me and just answer me!” Peridot flushed.

“Here, let me do it.”

Amethyst reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, throwing it clear out of sight. Peridot’s hands jumped at Amethyst’s now bare chest, squeezing and massaging it intently. Peridot traced circles around Amethyst's dark nipples before rolling the between her fingers. Amethyst moaned out loud, unable to control herself as the feeling ebbed from her chest all the way into her nether regions. Her reaction invoked a primal, carnal response from Peridot, her leotard fading away completely. Peridot grinded against Amethyst's body as she continued to manhandle Amethyst's pillowy breasts, the sound of her whines and moans warming Peridot’s entire being. Peridot could feel it all rushing back to her, the hormones, the urges, the unfaltering desire. But instead of hindering her, they were helping her. They gave Peridot an idea, a dirty idea that she would have brushed off a mere hour or two ago. But now, once it was in her mind, she felt a want, a need to act upon it.

She released Amethyst’s chest, opting to plant her hands firmly on Amethyst’s hips instead. Peridot gave Amethyst a quick kiss, immediately pulling away to plant another on her cheek. She kissed down the length of her neck, working her way down Amethyst’s body. Amethyst wormed around as the warmth from Peridot’s lips danced on her skin. Peridot kissed all over Amethyst’s chest and stomach, before finally making her way between Amethyst’s legs. Carefully, she pulled Amethyst’s underwear off, tossing them aside with abandon. She gave Amethyst's pussy lips a few light, teasing kisses before really getting to work. Peridot lavished Amethyst’s clit with long, greedy licks, humming to herself as Amethyst’s taste filled her mouth. Peridot gripped Amethyst’s bucking hips as she enjoyed her treat, serenaded by the sounds of her lover cursing under her breath.

“Oh god Peridot….fuck! That feels so fucking goood…”

Peridot slid her tongue into Amethyst’s aroused pussy, assaulting her inner walls with ferocious licks. She paced herself alongside Amethyst’s thrusts, allowing her to tongue-fuck her as deep as she possibly could. Amethyst tangled her fingers in Peridots hair, yanking on it as pleasure swept through her body. The sensation sent shivers down Peridot’s spine, encouraging her to continue at a faster pace. The feeling of Peridot’s tongue was almost overwhelming for Amethyst, her entire body trembling as she got closer to the edge. Her body began to seize, her essence soaking Peridot’s face as Peridot took her away. Once Peridot could feel Amethyst’s muscles tightening, she moved her face from Amethyst’s crotch. She replaced her tongue with two fingers, furiously slamming them into Amethyst’s core as Peridot took one of Amethyst’s nipples to her mouth, rolling her tongue on it as she sucked on it. Amethyst arched her back, still tugging on Peridot’s hair as the orgasm burned through her body.

“Oh god...oh god….oh FUCK!”

Peridot unlatched herself from Amethyst’s breast to kiss her, “Was that satisfactory?”

“Are you kidding?” Amethyst panted, “That was great!”

“Very good then.” Peridot smirked, obviously proud of herself.

Amethyst rubbed her hands along Peridot’s naked body with a grin, “Although, I could definitely go a bit longer. How about you?

“Well I...suppose I could.” Peridot blushed.

“Alright, lie down and let me take care of you.” Amethyst said alluringly.

Peridot laid down on the bed as Amethyst dug through the pile of toys that now adorned the floor. Peridot watched excitedly (if a tad nervously,) as Amethyst searched. Finally she found what she was looking for. It was a thick, dark grey piece of silicone in a sort of “L” shape with a switch at the base. One end was the same phallic shape that many of the other toys shared, while the other was shorter and thicker. Amethyst inserted the short end into her own cunt with a satisfied sigh. The other end of the toy stuck out, seven inches of jelly-like material standing erect from her body. 

“I’ve been waiting for a chance to try this out.” Amethyst cooed.

Amethyst climbed on top of Peridot, an eager light glimmering in her eye. Amethyst loomed over her for a minute, enjoying the sight of Peridot’s exposed body. Amethyst flipped the toy’s switch and gently teased Peridot’s pussy with it, causing the green gem to twitch as spasm all over the bed. Amethyst gently slid it into Peridot’s sodden opening, it’s forceful vibrations almost too much for Peridot’s untried muscles. Amethyst worked Peridot into a rhythm, smoothly sliding the toy in and out and she kissed Peridot over and over. She moved from her lips to her face and neck, being sure to add in a few gentle bites for good measure. Amethyst steadily picked up the pace, her own end of the toy sending hot flashes of pleasure through her with every thrust. Amethyst grabbed Peridot’s sides as she picked up speed, the force of which caused Peridot’s lithe body to bounce with each impact. Amethyst refused to let up, practically attacking Peridot until she was hammering into her as hard as she could. Peridot’s whorish moans filled the air around them, music to Amethyst’s ears. Amethyst finally went over the edge, the feeling of the toy combined with Peridot’s sounds too much for her to handle at once. She thrust into Peridot with a long, pleasure-filled moan as her second orgasm stormed through her. Not wanting to keep Peridot waiting, she quickly removed the toy from herself and used her hand to keep a similar pace to before. The image of Peridot gripping the sheets for dear life as Amethyst pounded the toy into her brought a smile to her lips. 

“Are you gonna cum for me again Peri?” Amethyst giggled.

“Oh my stars...Oh..t-t-take it out! Take it out!”

Amethyst quickly pulled the vibrating toy from Peridot’s pussy, opting to rub it against her clit instead. The toy was a blur, working Peridot’s trembling nub better than Peridot imagined possible. Every muscle in Peridot’s body quaked as bolts of pleasure tore through her very being. The toy’s vibrations resonated throughout every inch of her body, causing her to completely lose control of herself. She twitched and jerked every which way, her body refusing to keep still. Peridot could feel it all building up, the hot, aching feelings of yearning and passion rising to a fevered pitch. Then, it would stop, building itself up once again. It almost felt like torture, her own body forcing her to teeter on the edge of release. This went on for a few long, labored minutes before it finally all came rushing in at once. Her eyes shot open and her hips flew upwards as the climax finally hit her.

“Oh...Oh..Oh my fucking stars!”

Peridot’s pleasured shouts rung in Amethyst's ears as she came, an eruption of mineral water exploding from her nether regions. Amethyst jumped back in surprise, dropping the toy to the ground with the others. Peridot’s squirt soared past the bed, soaking the floor for a good few inches beyond it. Peridot’s entire body went slack, a relaxing respite that proved to be short lived. Before she knew it, every muscle she had went tense again, a second burst of pleasure tearing through her, this one flying even further than the first time. Peridot collapsed on to the bed, her mind numb and her body weak.

“Woah,” Amethyst looked at the stain wide-eyed, “I’ve never made anyone do that before.”

“Alright, I admit it, Peridot panted, “The earth method is much more enjoyable. I haven't felt this good in years!”

“Well I’m glad I could help,” Amethyst laughed, pulling Peridot close to her as she threw the blanket over their exhausted bodies. “I love you Peridot.”

“I love you too Amethyst.” Peridot replied with a happy sigh.

“It feels nice, being...desired I guess.”

Peridot looked up at Amethyst reverently, “Like I said, you’re the most outstanding gem here. It would be hard not to desire someone of your caliber.”

“Most outstanding besides you right?” Amethyst laughed.

“I’m a close second, but I know when I’m beat.” Peridot said, nuzzling herself into Amethyst's chest.

The two laid together in a post-coital bliss. They held on to each other as tight as they could, their own bodies refusing to support them any longer. Amethyst tenderly ran a hand up and down Peridot’s back, her mind still racing. She could feel it all around her, a warm sense of love that draped the both of them. It made Amethyst feel energized, overflowing with joy to the point of dancing around the room if she wasn’t so tired. She gave Peridot a gentle kiss on her forehead, accidentally stirring the smaller gem awake. Peridot definitely seemed more at ease, another thing about this moment that made Amethyst smile. Peridot met her gaze, not looking very pleased about being woken up. Amethyst responded with a quick kiss to Peridot’s frown, Peridot resting her head by Amethyst’s neck immediately after. Amethyst closed her eyes, her mind finally beginning to relax a bit. Suddenly, her eyes popped open. Amethyst realized there was still something important that needed to be sorted out, and it had to be done now. Amethyst looked down at Peridot with a devious smile.

“So...round two in the morning?”

“Count on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> What? Why are you looking at me like that?
> 
> ...
> 
> Oh come on, I thought the mineral water thing was funny!


End file.
